<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft Spot by fandomfluffandfuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071092">Soft Spot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck'>fandomfluffandfuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>'cause you know how it is), (a bunch of stuff is discussed so I put that shit in the tags, (a little bit- Chris kinda likes getting tattooed so... y'know), (if that can be a thing), (just a little), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Body Worship, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Cock Worship, Comeplay, Coming Embarrassingly Fast, Coming In Pants, Desperation, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Chris Evans, Door Sex, Dry Humping, Emotional Sex, Face-Fucking, Facetime, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Helpless Seb Kink, Hickies, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, New Tattoos, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Secrets, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sub Sebastian Stan, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos, Top Chris Evans, Voice Kink, Voicemail, slutty Sebastian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So you've seen what Chris has done with his relatively new Instagram account... both with the re-directed attention to get people to vote and with his "wonder what it's like to be tan" black flip video. This is those two things together... with the addition of Sebastian, obviously. </p><p>Or- Chris has a new tattoo and Sebastian kind of knows about it but what he doesn't know about it is going to kill him. He's going to die because he's too fucking turned on. Phone sex ensues because of said tattoo and they get a little carried away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft Spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started as a something that was just going to be a little Tumblr drabble and it spiraled out of control clearly lol, I've written some stuff on Tumblr that's successfully short. You can check that out if you like, here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/fandomfluffandfuck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris has gotten many tattoos without telling Sebastian.<br/>
He's gotten tattoos before meeting Sebastian that he technically never told him or anyone but his mom about.<br/>
He's gotten tattoos with Sebastian by his side, holding his hand because he can, not because he’s squeezing the life out of him. </p><p>But here he is having trouble finding the words to tell Sebastian not that he's gotten another tattoo, he’s having issues telling him where he's gotten this tattoo. </p><p>It's not like he's getting it on his face or something, no, his mom would skin him alive if he did and she's, like, the most non-violent, most loving person to ever live. No. Not there although whenever he’s worried about tattoo placement Scarlett tends to tell him, “never on your face” like it’s something he might actually do. He's just getting it over a spot that’s... well, Sebastian has a hard time keeping his hands off of him when he knows there's fresh ink on him somewhere even if that somewhere is, like, nowhere sexual. Not in anyone's imagination except for Seb’s. For someone who doesn't have any tattoos Sebastian seems way too into tattoos sometimes. Apparently it's just something with the way they look on Chris, something with the contrast of his skin and the dark ink, but Chris isn't sure if he believes Sebastian, he's pretty sure the kid just has something for ink that's stamped into his brain because he's seen the way his eyes dilate just looking at his tattoos. It's endearing. And a little bit kinky. </p><p>Either way, it’s not like Chris is bothered by it. He hadn’t been aware until he started seeing Sebastian that the skin over top of his tattoos tends, on average, to be more sensitive than other places might be. That’s not the issue. </p><p>The issue is that Chris has a new tattoo and Sebastian knows what it is, he knows why he got it in the first place and he knows that he's gotten it but... Chris may have fibbed and told him some other locations where he was thinking of placing it rather than where he truly knew one thousand percent was going to put it. He'd said he was undecided with ideas when he was very much not.</p><p>Now, because of that his heart is aching and has been aching- </p><p>Lying to Sebastian even while he really had considered every single one of those other locations at one point after coming up with the idea for this tattoo is wrong. It blares in his mind like a siren. Lying. He's truly terrible at lying considering his profession. The only reason he'd gotten away with it as the truth was because he'd lied through FaceTime and the whole, it’s not really a lie thing. Sebastian's up visiting his mom and step-dad for the week and Chris is hedging on the fact that he'll at least be somewhat healed by the time Seb gets back because, yeah, back to that. </p><p>Sebastian can’t keep his hands to himself. </p><p>One particular example of that fact that comes to mind was when Mackie walked in on them during a particular press tour, it wasn’t, like, the most compromising position or anything, they had just traded a few kisses that turned heated because of wandering hands and bubbling emotions. Mackie hadn’t seen it like that. He’d basically yelped, half screamed really, and slammed the door shut after turning on his heel. After the fact he’d leaned over to Sebastian and asked him if Chris’ tactile nature was contagious. The poor kid had blushed so hard it covered his entire face and neck and had done an actual spit-take, nearly spraying Anthony with his water.</p><p>Sebastian loves to look at his tattoos. Yes. But he also loves, loves to touch and lick and trace and kiss them. Sometimes Chris isn't even sure if he knows he's doing it, he'll trace them through full fucking suits with startling accuracy and not bat an eye at the action, then in the same night he'll whimper and bite down on the same available ink while Chris finger fucks him within an inch of his life. It's pavlovian, he swears. </p><p>So. </p><p>For that reason Sebastian doesn't know where his tattoo really is. He's kind of not allowed to know. For his own good. For Chris’ own good. He'll be out of his mind with, uhh, distractions, when Chris tells him where it really is. </p><p>But Chris is feeling selfish. He wants to tell Seb because he doesn't want to kinda lie to him. And he doesn't want him to not know. But when he does tell him he knows he’s either immediately going to want to stick his hand down his pants or he’s going to not need it because… of reasons. He knows how hot he gets for tattoos and for the patch of skin that Chris has made this tattoos new home. And he knows it’s going to blow his mind; it’s blowing Chris’ mind that he’s done it himself.</p><p>Though, really, he just doesn't know for the moment. He could know within a second if Chris took action. It’s a very precarious position in time. One tap of his slightly shaking finger could change that; Chris is too torn up about his not-really-a-lie lie to hold off for long with Sebastian, within twenty minutes of getting home from his appointment at the parlor he'd gone into the bathroom of his own home on his metaphorical tiptoes like a goddamn teenager sneaking from their bedroom to the bathroom to clean the mess they've made of themselves. And he had snapped a very quick picture. </p><p>The bathroom had been for the purpose of getting the right angle and background to make Sebastian think he might’ve just stepped out of the shower but he also might’ve just gone into the bathroom for the added benefit of using the mirror to his advantage. He could’ve gone into the bathroom to avoid Dodger wanting to be involved really. Who knows. The picture is weirdly ambiguous for a picture of his dick, he thinks, making a face at his own reflection, which is staring back at him from his phone. He’s not sure if he’s judging himself or not. </p><p>… </p><p>Chris drums his fingers over the sides of his phone, he’s cradling it with a weird air, like he’s cradling it or something. </p><p>Fuck it. </p><p>Veiling his decision, or indecision if you’re being more truthful, in lust was something that Chris has found himself doing before. Sebastian’s too important to mess anything up with so sometimes he just suggests things while he's… distracted. He knows Seb will be distracted by this play, but he also knows he won't be too distracted to catch on.</p><p>Chris had massaged himself into hardness (which wasn't far off… being tattooed is painful, but there's something in the scratching pain that just worms its way under his skin every time- he lovingly blames Sebastian for that reaction) thinking about how feral it will make Sebastian, his new tattoo, and the placement of it. Imagining how his pretty, pink, soft lips will drop open and how he'll swallow dryly. How his unreal lashes will sweep up to look at him as he drops to his knees and admits something filthy. In the heat of the moment the only thing he could think of fitting Sebastian’s sinful mouth was, "god, Chris, my mouth is actually watering." Chris knows it would be said in that reverent, breathy but shy, almost teasing tone of voice that he instinctively uses when particularly turned on and shocked at the same time. </p><p>But yeah... he'd just taken a picture of the result. </p><p>He'd captured his engorged cock, pink and red and dripping, for Sebastian to see. Laid bare without the fancy angles and make-up of sex scenes or nudity done on camera for photoshoots or movies. It had the same feel as those shirtless mirror photos that act as thirst traps do. Just with a lot less gym-bro energy radiating out of the screen- and a lot more, hey, you turn me on so much, so fast that I get light headed, energy. </p><p>It's not out of the ordinary for Seb and himself to exchange pictures of that nature, or nudes, or - if he's being honest - usually they're just dick pics but... yeah. They often exchange intimate pictures. More than they should because of the fact that many celebrities have had their phones hacked and have learned very public, very pressing lessons. Still, they can't seem to help themselves, Chris has a secret folder on his phone where all those pictures from Sebastian go so he can just have them and admire them because unsurprisingly he's a sap even with sexy pictures because he's a damn fool. So. He'd just taken a picture of his dick. Like usual. Just... he'd gotten enough of the signature tape and plastic bandaging for the tattoo in it for Sebastian to be able to notice. Not, like, a significant amount of the frame that might shed doubt on the real reason for his picture but enough that he knows if he did send it that Seb would surely notice it. His guy isn't one thousand percent detail oriented but he's never let anything between them escape, least of all things that spike either of their libidos. </p><p>Fuck it. </p><p>Fucking. Fuck it. </p><p>Chris sends Sebastian the photo of his dick standing up against his abs to him. The stupid tape and plastic glinting in the corner like a beacon of light in the glare of the vanity he'd stood in front of. He knows he’ll spot it within seconds. </p><p>Chris swallows heavily, feeling an odd sensation building just beneath his skin, not unlike the feeling of itchiness that newly healing tattoos give him. Half arousal and half anxiety meeting and melding together. </p><p>Sebastian knows what the tattoo is- he knows it's not a huge tattoo, thank God, Chris thinks, swallowing again and throwing his head back against the back of the couch in amused exhaustion, the bigger the ink the more captivated his guy seems to be. And it's not a very detailed drawing either- another thing that can help determine and turn up the temperature of Sebastian’s lust for whatever reason. He doesn’t get that but much like his initial attraction to Sebastian, who is certainly a man. He lets it be because it is. It's just the placement that Chris knows will drive him insane. </p><p>It's just a star. </p><p>It's just a star sitting to the inside of the v-cut on his right-hand side. His hip almost.  </p><p>It's positioned perfectly above the waistband of his tented (less so than they were a few minutes ago because anxiety is a bitch like that) boxers. </p><p>It's positioned right where Sebastian loves to bite him when he's trading between sucking his dick and leaving sloppy, toe-curlingly good kisses over the skin between and just above his legs. </p><p>He... he really, honestly, didn't mean to get the star he wanted to originally honor Cap with and the emotional investment slash impact playing him came with where Sebastian sinks his teeth into his skin and makes him howl because of the vein placed right there (it makes his blood literally light on fire every time) but his tattoo artist had suggested it through email. Just innocent taking advantage of empty skin. And- and everything had spiraled out of control from there. He'd still actually had a mark from a particularly enthusiastic session with Seb that had the kid parked between his legs, on his knees, for the better part of two hours and his hand had gotten out of his own control. Two of his fingers had pressed over the day-old hickey and arousal had rocketed up his spine at the same time that his brain had suggested that maybe the star could honor Cap with the imagery and Bucky, well Sebastian really, with the placement. And he couldn't stop himself from doing it. His self control had, just, not even come into play with this decision. He just had the thought and it was. </p><p>Like realising he was in love with Sebastian all those years ago. He didn’t know when his crush started, not really, he just knew that he had it bad all of the sudden. For his very attractive, sweet and very male co-star. </p><p>So he'd pulled the trigger, shooting an email back knowing now that he had it in his head he wouldn’t be able to put that tattoo anywhere else, thinking about the first time Sebastian had done that. Chris isn't sure he's ever been so embarrassed by his sheer primal reaction to something that a partner had done to him, an actual, honest to God, growl had torn out of his chest when Sebastian went from playful mouthing over the now sore spot to biting into him. He remembers both of their reactions vividly. He'd growled at Sebastian like an animal and bucked his hips helplessly while fire consumed his insides, melting them, and his cock had dribbled more pre-cum, twitching. He’s never felt so affected by something so tiny so quickly, never in his fucking life. Sebastian had been over the moon. Delighted. Entranced. And he had stared up at him with eyes so shocked and lust-hungry that they haunted his every waking moment for a couple of months, making every spare moment of daydreaming very awkward with how similar he reacted to the burned-in image like a teenage boy. Sebastian has never let him live it down. Not to this day. Chris knows, in the back of his mind that’s the most honest part of him, that he revels in the fact that Seb hasn’t forgotten a second of that magic but he also despises it because again- he’s never reacted like that to anything. Not even the first time Sebastian went down on him, which, have you seen that kid’s mouth?</p><p>However, more often than not he spends just about the same amount of time blowing Chris' mind with his lips around his dick and with his lips over that spot as he strokes his dick. Making Chris barrel towards the edge with embarrassing speed every time. And if he's lucky and Sebastian’s in the mood to play because he's feeling a little rougher than he usually does, like he wants to take rather than be taken, or a little bratty, Sebastian will tell him to "please wait” to cum. Alternating between sucking and stroking him, painting hickies between all of the skin stretched between his hip bones and being particularly mean to that spot, where a very notable vein runs under his skin, until Chris finds himself fading in and out of consciousness with how good everything feels. Sebastian swears that he can feel his pulse in that vein. Everytime that happens Chris ends up light-headed with the lack of blood flow to his brain as his cock twitches and aches, swollen and hard lying up against his stomach. Whining and half growling in the back of his throat because he can’t control his own reactions to having Sebastian’s mouth on him in such a way. Sebastian’s taken to worshipfully calling the area of him that’s seemingly never not got a hickey his “soft spot”. Chris adores the nickname because Seb’s the one who’s given it to him and he’s always cute. </p><p>Chris’ phone not only vibrates in his hand as it does whenever he has a text but it also starts ringing. Sebastian’s decided to call him back. </p><p>Instinctively his spine straightens with panic and his eyes snap wide open but also his mouth slides open a little, softening, and his breath comes out heavier. God. What has Sebastian done to him? He chuckles and scrambles to answer his phone, not even having to look to know that it’s Seb calling, he doesn’t even need the custom ringtone. He just knows. Honestly he had been expected to be texted back because it’s in the middle of the afternoon and he figured Sebastian would be around his parents but… this is good. He can apologize and maybe coax Sebastian into telling him more about what all this does to him. </p><p>“Hello?” He starts, hearing nothing but slight breathing over the other end. </p><p>“Don’t fucking ‘hello’ me,” Sebastian hisses back, his voice roughened, deflating with a rushed breath and panting a little as he whispers his name like an after thought. Chris’ lips tick up into a smirk. He knows his guy well. Sebastian inhales, holds it for a second, then breathes out heavily, “god. Chris,” he repeats his name again and Chris can’t help his hysterical but sighing chuckling. He sounds like he’s been teased for a good while, his voice is catching and releasing in strange places, Chris can just picture how wide and black his eyes must be. How bite swollen his lips must be- he’s probably chewed them to a candy red already. </p><p>“You got my picture?” He asks, knowing the answer and picking at the inseam of his boxers. Letting the elastic snap back against his inner thigh, the minor pain rippling under his skin and reminding him of how it felt to be tattooed at such an intimate place. Such thin, delicate skin that’s really only used to attention from Sebastian and himself whilst showering. </p><p>“Yes.” Sebastian breathes bringing him back into the present, he’s basically whimpering, just a hair's breadth away from it really, “yes. I got it. You’re fucking evil,” Chris’ dick twitches, Sebastian sounds so sweet. He almost sounds the way he does when Chris touches him and makes him talk, makes him tell him about how good it feels as he fights through the little sounds that want to bubble up out of his throat. </p><p>“Sorry,” he lowers his voice, feeling a flush creep up from his chest to his cheeks, “should’ve just told you, ‘m sorry, baby.” He shifts his weight on the couch, settling deeper into the cushions and hoping that Sebastian will forgive him. He didn’t want to lie. </p><p>He knows his guy but he still doesn’t expect to hear giggling from the other end of the line. </p><p>“Seb?” The giggling continues. His own lips twitch in sympathy. </p><p>He chokes a little on more laughter as he tries to speak, “ju-just, god, Chris. Don’t apologize unless it’s for not fucking warning me before you sent that… or if it’s for cumming without me.” He adds quickly, still breathlessly amused. Then he shyly asks, “have you?” </p><p>Chris deflates and the blood that was being redirected to his head for the purpose of keeping his worry afloat flows freely and thickly to his cock. His boxers are much too tight and he plucks at the crotch this time, peeling the constraining fabric away from his heated skin. “No, I just-” </p><p>“You should’ve done just what you did,” Sebastian tells him, turning serious all of the sudden, or as serious as he can sound when half of his breath is being pushed through into his voice. A stifled groan interrupts his next attempt at speaking, Chris plucks at the waistband of his boxers so he can readjust himself, letting his dick sit up rather than fighting the one item of clothing that he does have on, “if I’d had known, Christ, Chris, I’m not sure what I would’ve done. I probably wouldn’t have even left you. I would’ve, guh, oh my god, I can’t-” he trails off, earnest and also sort of laughing at himself.  </p><p>His tongue flicks over his lips and he leaves his hand over his stomach, straying away from his new, still covered, ink but letting his instincts scream at him to just fist his cock already. He wants to touch himself so bad his fingers keep twitching. He stopped the second after he finished taking pictures but he’s been hard the whole time. He’s got no idea of how long it’s been. His voice lowers itself- having a mind of its own, “where, uhm, where are you?” </p><p>Sebastian whines, “my room. Guest room. Mom and dad are, uhh, otherwise occupied if that’s what you’re asking. And you’d better be asking that. Jesus. Chris. I have to wait an entire week to see.” To touch too, Chris adds silently. He would have to wait to touch regardless but Chris doesn’t point that out. “God, you’re evil, did I tell you that?” </p><p>Chris finds himself throwing his head back yet again, his voice comes out rougher than he intends, “yeah, yeah you did.” Gravel remains in his throat even as he clears it. His nipples tighten. It’s not even that cold in the house he’s just, god, he wishes Sebastian was here even though if he was he’d have no hope of stretching this out. Not when the other area of him that gets a wealth of Sebastian’s attention is off limits. He’s not sure he’d last even a minute with all of Sebastian’s attention targeted on his dick. </p><p>Silence stretches between them. It’s not uncomfortable but it does have Chris twitching and twisting a little, moving because of the tension coiling. He can hear Sebastian doing the same. The subtle squeaking of a box spring pricking up his ears, and other, less metaphorical places, as he just breathes- trying to let out as much tension as he can. He does miss Sebastian for other reasons that aren’t PG-13 but right now those reasons are teasing the forefront of his mind. He feels like a damn dog hearing the word “walk” or “dinner” when from Sebastian’s side of the call he hears a zipper.</p><p>He wants to tell Sebastian how hard he is, how much he’s been thinking of the way his mouth feels, and he also wants to tell him how much he loves him and his weird, weird love for his tattoos but his mouth won’t move. </p><p>“Chris,” Sebastian sighs, and Chris knows that sound, he would know it anywhere, anytime. </p><p>“Sebastian.” Chris mirrors him. He knows what he’s asking for but he really does want to hear him say it, he always loves when Seb struggles through his arousal to spit words out that drip with desire, but now he feels like he needs the prompting. </p><p>“Wanna, god, wanna hear about it.” He whispers. Pausing for a heartbeat or two then Sebastian adds a completely unexpected admission, “wanna hear about it and I wanna hear what you’d do to me ‘cause I haven’t, guh, I haven’t been able to-” </p><p>Chris cuts him off, over-eager like the golden retriever that people on the internet often accuse him of being, “haven’t been able to or haven’t been able to get away?” He wants to know. He really does want to know with certainty if Sebastian hasn’t gotten off recently because he hasn’t been able to cum by himself or if he just hasn’t been able to get away from his mother’s barrage of love. Either has his temperature and breathing spiking but… details are important. </p><p>The slick sound of skin on skin echoes over the connection, making Chris feel like drooling, before Sebastian thinly answers, “haven’t had time, I’ve been do-doing so much and just, just passing out.” </p><p>“Mmm,” he hums, agreeing. That’s what he thought. It’s not disappointing or anything, far from it, there’s nothing quite as exquisite as having a writhing, mewling Sebastian begging to cum with desperate and broken words. However- there was that time that they spent a vacation so wrapped up in one another that Sebastian had… side effects, when he’d gone back to NYC without Chris. The entire vacation had been spent inside the bedroom of their rented cabin, they hadn’t gone to do any of the hikes or sight-seeing that they had planned. And while in bed for that two week period Chris may have gone overboard with making sure Sebastian literally didn’t have to lift a finger to get his pleasure- his guy had been working hard okay? The side effects… </p><p>Just. Chris will never, ever delete that voicemail. Not even if someone blackmails him with it after hacking his phone. It’s too fucking special. He’s literally re-recorded it and saved it to his computer to have it securely kept. Having a recording of a lust-drunk, entirely strung out and orgasm deprived Sebastian literally mewling right into the microphone for him because he’s discovered that after being loved on so intensely he just goes limp when he gets close and can’t cum at his own hands because of it. Can’t get release. And was just torturing himself, grinding against the bed with a vibrator going inside himself. Crying and begging for Chris to come up to see him- literally just to get him off. Just a booty call from all the way across the fucking states. It’s the most open and wanton Chris has ever seen, well, heard Sebastian and you could not pay him a million dollars to delete it. He had palmed himself over his jeans to it and cum by the end of the little message. It’s that good. </p><p>But. That’s a thought and a memory to relive later when he hasn’t got the possibility of making another right in his hands. </p><p>“Feels good though, huh, finally getting the time?” He offers, realizing that Sebastian’s waiting for him to talk to him. Talk him through it. </p><p>“Uh huh.” Nothing but more slick sounds follow- if this was their first rodeo he’d be worried that either Seb isn’t into it or he doesn’t want to be doing this with him. He knows Sebastian’s just not wanting to be the leader and is coaxing him further into that role.</p><p>“Yeah, must feel nice, right, touching that pretty cock of yours. You treating yourself good, baby? Taking it slow the way I do, you gonna make sure to make it, drag it out until you’re aching for it- I know you like that,” Chris reaches down too, matching his own fist to the pace he can hear Sebastian stroking himself to. It’s not as fast as he normally goes so Chris knows that he’s picturing Chris being the one in control of the pace. Imagining that it’s not his own hand. </p><p>“Yeah,” he sighs out. Chris can hear it in his voice- he’s blushing. Just from the word pretty, even after all this time, all these years, of Chris slathering him in compliments to see the way he writhes and flushes under them. Coating him in honey-thick praise until he’s practically begging Chris to stop or to let him cum. You’d think the kid would get used to it eventually but he’s thrilled that he hasn’t. “‘M wishing you were here, want you to do it.”</p><p>“You mean you want me to do all the work,” he adds chuckling, “good. That’s good honey, keep going just like that, want you wet for me, wanna hear you touch yourself.” Sebastian moans raggedly. A strung out “yes” gets trapped somewhere in his throat as he makes another drawn out noise before the sounds stop altogether as he obeys, following Chris’ orders. Heat sizzles in his stomach, dripping down his spine and making his own fist tighten instinctively around his cock. Was he using lube before? Did he grab it right away, after getting his message? Surely there’s no way he’s already leaking that much? “Good boy,” he whispers gruffly as the sounds of him stroking his cock begin again. Smiling and swallowing down all the excess worshipful praise that wants to come out of him. He is good. The best. His Sebastian. Sebastian keens softly and Chris hears the impulsive movement of his hips slapping against his fist as they jerk from the praise. </p><p>He takes a moment to gather his thoughts, groaning because he can and for Sebastian’s benefit, he knows he likes to hear him when they do things like this. He wants to know he’s having a good time too. </p><p>“You wanna know how it felt, huh?” Chris teases, letting all the gravel, roughness that wants to come out to play do it’s thing, he imagines the way he knows Sebastian breaks out into goosebumps, the way his eyes would go soft and submissive for him. Ready to follow orders. “You want me to tell you about having someone else hands on me, putting ink into my skin?” Another sighed, strung out “yesss” comes from his side. Chris bites away a smile in favor of imagining what he looks like- spread out on his parents guest bed while he fists his cock, moaning and making all the prettiest noises for him. Maybe his legs are spread as wide as they can be, Chris knows he loves how easy and slutty that pose makes his guy feel. Maybe he’s leaning against the headboard. Maybe he’s flat on his back, his hips getting easier access to fucking up into his hand. Chris’ body breaks out in a sweat. “Yeah, yeah, you’re rubbing off on me, Seb, making me like it. Had to fight it, think about anything else but what you use that spot where he was tattooing for. Had to think about anything but the sting. Felt like vibrations that sting, y’know,” he knows he does, every time he gets inked Sebastian asks how it feels like he doesn’t already know. “Like I was being scratched but, god, something about that spot. About knowing it was for you and Cap and Bucky…”</p><p>He intends to say more, but Sebastian’s shy, teasing, little breathy tone of voice cuts through his speaker and his hand literally stutters on his cock, “god. Please. Oh, did- did you get hard just from getting it?” </p><p>Chris sighs, lets the slick sounds of himself working his dripping dick take over for him. Building the tension within his answer. “Yeah,” he groans, admitting it outloud for the first time, “not all the way, pretty baby, just- god. Always feels like all of my blood is welling up in whatever bodypart I’m getting tattooed and-” </p><p>“It’s right there.” Sebastian mewls. His fist has picked up it’s pace. Chris lets him have it for now, knowing he’s got just the perfect plans for cutting against that in a minute.</p><p>“Yeah. Right there. Right where your teeth marks usually are, kissing and licking at me. Sometimes I’m not convinced that you don’t get off on it as much as I do but then I remember something about you Sebastian-” he swallows a laugh at the predictable moan that rips out of him, he does have a bit of a thing for his full name being used in situations like this. He purposefully works himself harder, feeling pleasure burn bright and hot through his veins, “I remember that you love being used. You love being just something that’s used to make me feel nice and it makes you feel just as nice.” Sebastian whimpers and his hand stutters, Chris can hear it, “you’re so easy for me, baby, wanting to make me feel good, acting like you’re innocent.” He drops his voice to a whisper and if Sebastian was right in front of him, between his legs, he’d whisper it in his ear, “I know you though, pretty, you’re just getting me off because it gets you off. You’re such an easy slut.” </p><p>Sebastian’s moan is cut through by a bit of a cladder and Chris marvels at how perfect he is. He’s dropped his fucking phone because he’s so into the phone sex they’re having. He squeezes his dick harder, keeping the length of his stroking the same, just more pressure. Picturing that his hand is Sebastian’s body, imagining his fist as the tight, hot, mouth-watering pull of his sweet body. </p><p>“God. I miss being inside you,” he grits out because it’s true and because it makes Sebastian choke on his spit as he fumbles with his phone. He must have it on speaker now. His breathing is quieter and his hand working over his dick is louder, “put your phone on ribs, wanna hear you properly,” he requests, slumping down and doing the same thing with his own. Knowing with a thrill of dark delight that it makes both his breathing and subsequently his sounds right along with his hand on his dick all seem louder. Sebastian follows him blindly and beautifully. </p><p>Mewling a little almost whimper of, “Chris,” when he has it done, his breathing unsteady and choppy. </p><p>“Yeah, gorgeous?” Sebastian makes an indescribable sweet, desperate sound. “What do you want, huh? Wanna hear more about my tattoo over where you incessantly brand me? Or do you wanna hear more about how much I wanna ruin you? Gotta tell me and be good.” A sweet, panicked whine falls from his lips at the looming possibility of not being good and just for the sound Chris has to add in, “what I wouldn’t fucking give to be able to see you, even if I couldn’t do anything to take care of myself, you’re so beautiful, just wanna watch you fall apart. Sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, you know that?” </p><p>Chris doesn’t expect words to immediately follow his round of praise and he doesn’t get any. Just a choked sob and desperate stripping of his cock, the sounds ringing in his ears and bringing even more heat to his cheeks. His chest swells with pride. He can’t even touch Sebastian and he’s making him lose control. He’s said it a billion times inside the bedroom and out of it but it never loses its truth- he adores and cherishes how responsive his Sebastian is. He’s been with women and a few men who had claimed they were “responsive” but none of them hold a candle to Sebastian. Sebastian folds and submits to him like a sunflower following the sun through the sky, obeying and bending to him because it seems like when they get down to it he knows how to do nothing but that. To obey. It never will not set a fire ablaze inside him. It won’t ever not bring him over the edge. The knowledge that Sebastian is entirely his. </p><p>It consumes him, forcing his voice darker even as he attempts to coax something close to words out of him, “c’mon,” he reminds gently after a few rounds of more helpless and hungry noises keep falling from his gorgeous lips. Sebastian makes a noise that sounds like it gets trapped in his throat, like he can’t control what his body does. Dark shivers take over Chris’ body for the moment, “c’mon, pretty baby, know you can do it. Be good an’ tell me what you want. Wanna make you cum ‘cause you’re too gorgeous to resist.” An outsider might say he’s laying it on thick but he knows, he can hear, the way Sebastian folds and opens to it. He knows it’s just the right amount to keep him feeling good but also to coax him into continuing to move this forward. He knows his guy. </p><p>“Www, ww- guh, nnng,” Chris grins freely, looking down at where he’s working himself over but imagining what Sebastian must look like right now, such a sweet creature having such trouble with words because he goes so dumb for a bit of pleasure and praise. He hears his own breathing deepen, god, what this fucking kid does to him. Pleasure swims around his own head, making his lips want to open and just spill nothing but a waterfall of praise until Sebastian strikes equilibrium, blood rushing to heat his cheeks and to fill his cock equally so he’ll feel like he’s floating. Or spinning. Or really until he’ll be so overwhelmed with pleasure that he goes limp and needs to cum but can’t speak because he’s so caught up in everything happening to him. Everything that Chris is doing to him. </p><p>Chris wants to send him there. </p><p>“Wanna, ggod, want all of it.” Sebastian finally succeeds with words. They come out trembling and desperate, music to Chris’ ears. Music that makes the fire grow in the pit of his stomach, stroking the primal urges raring their head. It’s unfair. How cute and sexy he is at the same fucking time; loosing his words is just one of those things. How can it be so endearing and sweet yet also something that makes Chris want to growl and bite and claim him as his own? </p><p>“Mmm, yeah, you do. Greedy.” Chris pauses to allow himself to breathe, he feels like he’s choking on the undercurrent of pleasure, it’s quickly rising to be uncontrollable. Hopefully he’ll be able to continue to guide Sebastian through this with words and not devolve into just groans and growls and the sounds of the both of them fucking their fists. He wants to do Sebastian right, he wants to make sure he gets his fill. “You wanna hear how the whole time I was getting tattooed I was thinking of you, fighting back all those images burned into my brain of you in front of me on your knees looking so fucking pretty that it made me want to just eat you alive?” Sebastian moans like he’s never heard anything hotter. Chris feels his own grin turn feral and dark. He growls low in his throat, hearing Sebastian sob again. He wants to fucking make more of those tears fall and he wants to be there to sooth them away when they aren’t from unrestrained pleasure. He wants everything Sebastian has to give. “I bet all you thought about when you got that picture was doing the math of how long it’ll take me to heal so you can get back to that. Staying on your knees where you love to be. Where you belong... Such a pretty thing like you,” Chris starts, wanting kind of to stop but knowing that he’s too far into this now, his thoughts are coming too fast. Sebastian’s volume increases, indicating that he doesn’t mind, Chris pushes into the surging need, “you belong on your knees, using that mouth for what it was made for. Pleasing me and getting off so good on it. God. Someday I’m gonna take pictures of you sucking me so you can see, see how fucking unreal you look. See what you look like- doing what you were made to. Then maybe if you’re good I’ll let you get off. Let you touch your pretty cock like you are now or I’ll make you-” a strangled noise comes out of Sebastian and Chris finishes his thought with a growl barely being contained in his words, “hump against me. Maybe my leg if I’m tired after getting what I need. Maybe the bed-” </p><p>A broken wail falls out of Sebastian, cutting right into his chest and sending bolts of fucking fire down through his body. His cock jerks in his punishing grip. A moan spills out of himself without his consent just as Sebastian sobs, sounding barely coherent, “‘m, ‘m gonna- wanna, wanna, www-” a sob overtakes his words. </p><p>Chris switches gears, his blood continuing to boil as he fights incoherency, “what’re you gonna do, baby? What’d you need? There something you wanna ask me for?” </p><p>Sebastian whimpers through the heaving, wet sounds of his breath and the erratic flying strokes of his hand over his cock, he chokes. Chris can picture the tears rolling down his face, the jut of his bite-swollen lower lip, the incessant shaking of his overtaxed muscles. God, what he wouldn’t fucking give to be there with him right now. Be pressing him into the bed, making him shake as he takes all the pleasure his body can handle. </p><p>“Come on, Sebastian, lemme hear it.” He grits out, he’s sitting right on the edge too but Sebastian is going to cum first. He wants to hear him lose it. He needs to. It’s an incessant itch inside his body, he lives and breathes to please his partners. Sebastian may be the one that is outspoken in his need to please because that’s all it is, submission for pleasure, but Chris needs it just as bad. He needs to control his pleasure. He needs it so fucking bad- just as bad as Sebastian. </p><p>Sebastian sniffles and chokes and Chris knows he’s doing that thing where he shakes his head without meaning to, not because he doesn’t want to do something but because his brain wants to submit and to just do the damn thing he’s been asked while his body wants nothing more than to just give into the tidal wave pouring over him. The sound of breathing takes up the entirety of Chris’ world. Sebastian is all that matters, not the pounding pleasure swelling his cock and tightening his balls, threatening to spill over. Nothing else is as important. </p><p>The sweetest fucking thing in the world, that’s what it is when Seb sobs once more and whines out, basically mewling really, “pluh-please, please, lemme- lemme cum.” Chris can’t do anything but let all the air be knocked from his chest with the sheer force of arousal and pleasure smashing into him, Sebastian takes it as his lack of permission. The sounds of his fist over his cock stop altogether. Chris’ blood sings with knowledge of how good his Sebastian is even as he picks back up, mewling brokenly, “need to cum, nnggh, I need to c-cum. Please. Please. Pleasssse, Chris.” </p><p>Chris squeezes the base of his cock against the suddenly much too overwhelming throbbing, plusing, and aching of his sensitive flesh. Fighting off his own impending orgasm he rasps, “yeah. Yes, c’mon pretty boy, wanna hear you lose it. I wanna hear you cum. Fist that cock for me,” he hears Sebastian immediately obey and he helplessly cuts himself off with a groan, “nice and tight. Think about how good it feels. How good I’m gonna make you feel when you get back here.” Sebastian whines, thin and high and gorgeous. Chris shuts his eyes tight, he’s still crandling just the base of his dick in a punishing hold and he’s on the edge, god, Seb makes him, fucking crazy. He grits out what he knows will make Sebastian see stars. </p><p>“Gonna get you on your knees right away, know you’re gonna be desperate to be put back there, after knowing about my new ink,” a shrill keen spills out of Sebastian and Chris is honestly surprised he’s not cumming just at the mere mention of that. His tattoo and being on his knees for him. “You’re gonna think yourself crazy with it, baby. I know it. I’m gonna make up for it though,” he promises thickly, rejoining Sebastian’s pace, thinking about how it’s going to feel when he makes good on his words, “gonna put you against the door, on your knees, and ‘m gonna fuck your throat. Pull at your hair because I know you like that, ‘m gonna make sure you’re close enough to rub off against me while I use you-”</p><p>Sebastian chokes on something that was definitely almost a scream of his name. His breathing does something indescribable but it’s something that Seb’s done so of course it had Chris reacting, almost as strongly as he reacts to knowing that he basically made Sebastian scream just from dirty talking him into tomorrow. He’s following Sebastian straight over the edge then, not just imagining or thinking about how he looks when he comes, no. Chris is moaning out Sebastian’s name in return and spilling all over his hand and abs while picturing the way his face always looks when he cums. He’s had it memorized for what seems like forever. </p><p>The unbearably hot way his devilish lips drop open as if in shock of just how good he feels. The high, sweet and obscene noises that bubble out of those lax lips for long after he’s done cumming like it still fucking feels too good to be quiet even as his orgasm rears back down. The way his brows come together and his eyes shut against the onslaught…</p><p>Yeah. God. He’s so fucking pretty. It makes his head spin. </p><p>Chris pants, listening to the fading noises of pleasure from Sebastian’s side of the call through ringing ears. He shuts his trembling lips, then opens them, sighing out that he loves Sebastian because he can and Sebastian deserves to know. He deserves to know Chris loves him just as much as he thinks it (which is near constantly). Sebastian gasps like the words are physically causing him more pleasure and Chris has to groan back because his dick twitches, sparking a little under his skin. </p><p>Sebastian returns the sentiment drowsily, a lazy smile stretches Chris’ lips, he hums. Just letting Sebastian know he’s still on the line, still here, if they were laying next to each other (or on top of each other) he knows he’d be arranging Seb like a ragdoll because he always goes boneless after he cums, pulling him in so they could cuddle closer. But he’s not right there next to him so he hums. </p><p>He can’t wait to have Sebastian back. </p><p>It’s a funny thing that; that he misses Sebastian just as much when he’s gone for a week to see his parents as when they haven’t seen each other for three months because of the way their work schedules are, he just has that effect on him. Turning him into a lovesick puppy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Random side note: I'm pretty sure Chris actually has this tattoo, not for the reasons I described, this is a work of fiction after all, but if you find the highest quality screen shots from that Instagram story of Chris flipping into his pool (with Dodger being adorable in the back) you can see a little what looks like star. It's just the outline of a star that's on the right-hand side of his v-cut (his right hip)- but I'm pretty sure that this actually exists. </p><p>You can come scream at me on Tumblr if you wish! It's the same username as I have here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/fandomfluffandfuck</p><p>You also are more than welcome to scream at me here too! I'm a slut for comments like Chris Evans is for teasing us.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>